


Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining

by ButterFlyEffect



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Elivator, F/M, Ghoul, Romance, Tokyo Ghoul:Re - Freeform, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterFlyEffect/pseuds/ButterFlyEffect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew that turning up early to work early could lead you into such an unusual situation?</p><p>(Sasaki Haise x Reader)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining

“He’s dangerous. Stay away from him.”

“He’s half ghoul, you know.”

“I heard that under normal circumstances he would be SS rated.”

These were the responses you always got whenever you brought up Haise Sasaki in conversation. It was rare to ever hear a good word for him, which was confusing to you as, even for all the warnings you received, you were unable to understand how such a sweet natured person could possibly be a fearsome monster.

Your co-workers would readily explain to you why he was such a dangerous person to be close to and yet whenever he was as much as in the same room as you, you found it impossible to tear your eyes away from him. In meetings you had been scolded more than once for not concentrating on your work for staring in his direction. In the lunch break you would always take care to sit close by in the hopes of perhaps overhearing one of his conversations or jokes. Every so often he might even turn his head and catch your eyes, and you would look away, feeling the blood rush to your face. You had memorised everything about him, from the shape of his face, the way his hair fell, the exact colour of his eyes and even his smile. It was not hard to see that you were completely and irrevocably infatuated.

That morning when you had woken up early again, with Sasaki once again the only thing on your mind, you had decided check into work early in the hopes of catching a glimpse of him before the first meeting with your boss and a fellow co-worker started. Who knows, your boss might even let you leave early.

It was about half an hour later by the time you made it to the bus stop outside your house. You shivered slightly in the cool morning air and shifted stiffly from foot to foot. The scheduled bus was late that morning, which you put down to the ice. At this rate you wouldn’t get in much earlier than usual you thought glumly.

To your surprise, when the bus arrived, you realised Akira was sitting near the back of the bus, looking elegant, yet intimidating as usual. Usually she arrived at work in a sleek car, and so seeing her in such a mundane environment was weird to say the least. Though she wasn’t directly responsible for you, she was still a higher-ranking investigator and so you were about to sit down a respectable distance away when she looked up at you through a pair of black-rimmed glasses. To your surprise she then gave you a clipped smile and patted the seat beside her.

Slightly nervously, you trotted over and perched tensely down on the seat and placed your hands in your lap.

“I didn’t realise you usually came to work by bus,” she commented.

“I usually take the later bus…” you admitted, fidgeting anxiously.

“I see,” she replied. “Listen, I need to talk with Sasaki about something this morning, so do you think you could bring these papers up to Juuzou when we get there?”

You eyes widened. Sasaki! So he would be in early. Your heart fluttered slightly and you nodded vigorously.

“Juuzou is usually on the top floor at this time of day, isn’t he?” you checked. Akira nodded and turned back to her work. The rest of the journey was spent in silence. At first you felt twitchy and anxious, sitting next to a superior but when you realized that she probably wasn’t going to say anything else you began to relax.

By the time you had arrived you had almost fallen asleep, with only the fear of accidentally falling onto Akira’s shoulder keeping you awake. If that were to happen you might as well quit your job there and then.

You entered the building with Akira, exchanging a few final words before she handed you the folder of paperwork and walked off towards another office. The bundle of paper was surprisingly thick and heavy and you quailed at the thought of having to walk up the top floor with it. On the other hand, the only other option was to take the elevator… That thought terrified you as well, as you had an extreme claustrophobia of being in lifts. Still, if it meant you didn’t have to stagger up to the top floor with an armful of filed and loose papers…

In the end, though somewhat unwillingly, you opted for the lift. Carefully you balanced the papers in one hand and pressed the up button with your other one. After a few minutes there a ding and the doors opened.

You glanced around the papers to check where you were going and your heart almost stopped. A familiar figure stood in the back of the lift, looking up from anxiously checking his watch. It was none other than Rank 1 investigator Haise Sasaki himself.

You thought of turning around and taking the next lift instead, but that would just seem too pointed… You didn’t want to seem rude or anti-social, especially not to him.

Nervously you stepped into the lift and heard the doors close behind you, enclosing the two of you into the tight metal box. There was no going back now. You began to feel hot and your legs started to tremble with nerves.

An eternity seemed to pass before the left jerked into motion and you felt the small room to move upwards. You felt as though you were burning up and you kept your face turned forwards towards the door. You could feel his eyes burning into your back and you were afraid to turn around and meet his eyes.

Up until that morning you had only ever admired from a distance. Now you were standing less than four meters away from each other, you had no idea how to act.

Just then there was a metallic clanging sound and she lift jerked. You stumbled backwards and the light flickered. And then your worst nightmare came to life, the lift ground to a halt, right in between two of the floors. You dropped the papers in your panic.

It was a few seconds before you opened your eyes again. Both you and Haise were braced against the sides of the lift, watching each other in shock. It was a moment before either of you spoke.

“Oh… The lift must have jammed,” Sasaki murmured, pushing himself away from the wall. His voice sent your head reeling. A single thought crossed your mind in that moment.

‘Why didn’t I take the stairs?’

To your embarrassment a small whimper escaped your lips. You clapped your trembling hands over your mouth and felt your face beginning to burn up.

“Sorry,” you squeaked, mortified.

“Ah no, it’s okay! Are you afraid of lifts by any chance?” he answered. If you had been in a sensible enough state to notice, you might have realised that he too sounded tense.

“Y-yeah…” you mumbled, tripping over your own words. ‘But that’s not the only thing that making my legs tremble…’ you added silently.

Sasaki smiled sympathetically. “Don’t worry, I’m sure they’ll send someone any minute now. I’ll try ringing the bell…”

Your eyes followed his every move as he stretched out a slender finger and pushed the button with the bell symbol on it. You had seen this situation in movies but, despite your fear, had never expected to actually have it happen to you. And with Sasaki of all people! Either your guardian angel was smiling on you or throwing a lot of crap at you this morning.

There was a few more seconds of silence. Then Sasaki spoke again: “I don’t believe we’ve been officially introduced. I’m Haise Sasaki.”

You only just stopped yourself from replying with ‘I know’.

“(F/n) (L/n),” you almost whispered.

He held out his hand. You wanted to squeal with glee, but instead you stuck to taking his hand carefully and shaking gently. His hands were larger than yours, just as you had always imagined, and they were pleasantly warm on that cold morning. It was like a dream come true. It pained you to let go again afterwards.

“I’m glad I finally know your name,” he told you with a shy smile. You glanced up in surprise. He knew you? He had seen your face and remembered it? The way he had said it almost implied that he had taken notice of you before. He caught your eye and you looked down at your feet. Your head was ringing, but you had a warm feeling in your chest.

“Er… I mean, I’ve seen you around, and I just…” he trailed off, sheepishly bringing his hand up to his chin. It was a habit of his you had noticed before. You wondered what it meant.

“I’ve seen you too…” you admitted, looking everywhere except for in his direction, which was difficult in such a confined space. But the words seemed to make him relax.

“Well, since we’re probably going to be here for a while, do you want to talk about anything? It might take your mind off things…” Haise suggested, awkwardly scratching the back of his head. You liked the way it ruffled his hair. You swallowed and nodded.

“Did you know that ghosts like being in elevators?” he added out of the blue. You tilted your head in confusion. Had you heard right? Unbeknownst to you Haise found this gesture extremely charming.

“It’s because it lifts their spirits,” he explained with a grin. It took you a moment to realise it was a joke, but when you did you couldn’t help but chuckle quietly.

“Umm…” you spoke up. “W-what d-do you call an alligator in a vest?”

Sasaki smiled with a shake of his head and shrugged in response, waiting for you to continue.

“An investigator…” you finished quietly. You were met by a soft laugh. “I think I’ll try that one on Mado-san,” Sasaki told you. Your head swam. You had made him laugh! The thought made you glow inwardly. You were also wondering at the back of your mind how brave you would have to be to tell Akira Mado a joke. She didn’t seem to be the kind of person who would laugh at something like that or even to groan and roll her eyes. To be honest she terrified you slightly. Haise seemed to read your mind.

“She’s not too bad once you get to know her. She’s a good person deep down… I think,” he explained.

You nodded doubtfully.

“You know, I read a book about anti-gravity once,” Haise continued. “It was impossible to put down.”

You brought your hand up shyly to cover the grin that was spreading it’s way across your face. “That was awful!”

“Haha… (L/n), do you like to read?”

“Ah… Well, I read manga a lot. I read other books on my days off sometimes,” you answered.

“Do you have any favourites?”

“It’s hard to say… Do you?” You already knew from your eavesdropping what his answer would be, but you wanted to hear him talk. His voice was pleasant to your ears. It was so familiar that you could reconstruct every aspect of it in your mind, and yet nothing was as nice as hearing the real thing. 

“Probably Sen Takatsuki's works,” came the answer you had overheard so often. You had even bought one of Takatsuki’s works after discovering Sasaki’s love for the stories. You nodded thoughtfully.

“I liked those too… Especially ‘The Black Goat’s Egg’,” you lied. You were not lying in the sense that you hadn’t actually read it. In fact, you had read it several times over, trying to imagine why Sasaki might like this particular one so much, but the fact was, you had only read that single story properly.

Haise looked surprised for a second before his eyes began to shine with that enthusiasm that you had seen so many times before. For a while afterwards you chatted about books and different authors until you had almost completely forgotten your situation. In fact, you realised eventually that the thought of being stuck in the lift, even for another few hours wasn’t too bad.

“You know, (L/n),” Sasaki said eventually, while bending down to help you gather up and order the scattered pieces of paper. “I’m really glad I finally got to talk to you. I wasn’t sure when I would get a chance.”

You glanced up, only to find him staring back of you with a gentle smile. Your heart fluttered.

“To be honest, I’ve wanted to for a while now. I-“

Before he could finish what he was going to say, there was another sudden jerk and the lift jolted into motion. You were surprised, even shocked to find that you felt almost disappointed. The lift moved upwards swiftly through the floors and soon stopped once more and the doors slid open to reveal the top floor.

“Ah… Here we are then,” Sasaki exclaimed. He too sounded slightly disappointed. Picking up the pile of carefully collected papers, you followed him out of the lift.

“Would you like me to take those?” he offered.

You were about to protest, but somebody else got there first.

A harsh voice rang out: “Oh no you don’t.”

You jumped and whipped around to find Akira glaring at the two of you.

“M-m-mado-san… H-hi…” you mumbled anxiously, standing stiffly to attention. But instead of replying she pointedly walked right past you and up to Sasaki, who gulped and stepped back hurriedly.

“ You are late, Rank 1 Investigator Haise Sasaki,” she growled. Her voice was low and threatening, like a lioness. You turned around and watched in horror as she stretched out an arm.

“Mado punch!” she snapped and brought her fist right into Sasaki’s stomach, who instantly fell to his knees, clutching his stomach.

“Sorry…” he pleaded. Akira glared. You rushed forwards and attempted to help Haise back to his feet.

“As for you, Rank 2 Investigator (F/n) (L/n),” she continued turning to you. “Get those documents. Straight. To. Juuzou.”

“Yes sir, er… miss!” you answered, your voice high-pitched with anxiety. Akira made a grunting sound and turned her back, walking back down the way she came, her shoes making clicking sounds against the marble floor. Sasaki made to follow her, but stopped suddenly and turned to you.

“Do you want to grab a coffee after work, maybe?” he offered with a bashful smile. Your eyes widened and you nodded vigorously. Sasaki looked relieved and, with a final wave, dashed off hurriedly after Akira. 

It seems like maybe today wasn’t going to be as disastrous as you first thought, you decided with a smile and trotted off in the opposite direction.

**Author's Note:**

> Woah... Where did this come from? :'D
> 
> I came across a stuck in an elevator story prompt just this morning, and this was the result. I hope you guys like it and that Sasaki wasn't too out of character!
> 
> Please let me know what your thoughts on this are!
> 
> Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
